A True Legacy
by RasenganGentilfistNH
Summary: Naruto finds it tough living without a father figure around. He gets picked on by all the villagers. He is the boy with a huge secret. This is the Legacy of the Fourth Hokage!
1. Blissful Beginings

**Hello everybody! My name is RasenganGentilfistNH, but you can call me RG for short. This will be my very first fan-fiction and im damn proud of it and I would like to thank Masashi kishimoto for making the manga, for without him this fiction wouldn't be possible, so all characters belong to him. Special thanks to waveblader321 to for helping me edit and revise it also. Well! Let the story begin!!**

A True Legacy

**Blissful beginnings**

It was a beautiful day in the leaf village. The birds were chirping, the kids were playing games with one another and their parents were either hard at work, whether it was on a mission for the village or just taking care of their own family's. Everything was the definition of peaceful in the village hidden in the leaves. No one understood this peace and no one loved this peace more than a certain yellow haired shinobi of the village, who was currently lying underneath a big cherry blossom tree that was currently in bloom and was a beautiful shade of pink. The wind quietly blew across his face causing further enjoyment to his peaceful day and with the wind blowing silently, he soon wished that the moment would last forever. As he lied there on the grass watching the birds fly above his head and watching the pink pedals float gracefully to the ground, a sudden voice interrupted his peaceful thoughts, causing him to gently hit into the trunk of the tree, which caused a bird nest that was on the branch above his head to fall upon him.

"Well well, I thought I would find you here" said the mysterious famine voice, which had called out to him, disturbing his peaceful thoughts. "I thought you would be hard at work, but instead I find you here daydreaming again." You can tell the voice had anger within its words but at the same time almost sounded caring, like fierce flow of a river but at the same time calm to watch.

"Well you know, all work and no play makes Jake a dull boy." said the figure underneath the cherry blossom tree almost with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "You of all people should know that, you have to admit. You were always hyper and didn't want to work either." Then he continued to lie on the grass and watched the clouds through the cherry blossoms braches, trying to continue to enjoy the peace. But the famine voice had didn't want nothing like that to happen, anytime soon.

"Jeez" said the now angry kunoichi. "What am I going to do with you? You are supposed to be approving paper work you know. But I guess your care free attitude is how I fell in love with you to begin with, isn't Minato?" As soon as the mysterious kunoichi finished talking, Minato found himself in a flow of memories from his past. The yellow haired ninja just slightly adjusted his head to meet her gaze and looked into her deep blue eyes, and simply flashed her one of his now famous signature grins at the thought of those memories.

"I guess so kushina" said the blue eyed ninja. "I guess it was love at first sight then? When I first saw you I thought that your tom boyish attitude was cute and I guess that was the reason I fell in love with you in the first place, huh? We each have some thing we like about each other, and that makes me happy." As soon as he spoke those words, he was once again lying on the grass but this time not of his own will, but rather a sharp blow to the head caused by the now irritated red headed kunoichi.

"Who are you calling a tom boy?! Don't you dare call me a tom boy you lazy bum! " the fiery red head said, shaking her insomnious lover. "Okay enough reminiscing its time to get back to work." She then stared at her now unconscious lover with the look of annoyance not going unnoticed in her eyes. "It's time to get back to the paper work at your office, mister Fourth Hokage!" She then grabbed him by his collar and began dragging his unconscious body back to his office not caring if his body was being dragged on the ground and getting scratched up because of the sharp rocks, she then started in the direction to the Hokage's mansion where he snuck away from to begin with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

**Thanks for reading!! Sorry it was short xD but don't worry it gets better from here on out and once again thanks to Kisimoto and Waveblader for giving me support!! Please comment! i love reading them and they keep me writing!! WOOHOO**


	2. A Dinner for Three

A True Legacy

**Author notes: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, favorite, and alerted my story. I would also like to thank Waveblader213, for helping me edit my story, and I would like to thank Masashi Kishimoto for the idea of the characters and the show, all credit goes to him. Sorry, about the long pointless introductions, I guarantee that was the only time, because my first chapter was short and I wanted to make it longer xD **

**Recap:**

"Who are you calling a tom boy?! Don't you dare call me a tom boy you lazy bum! "The fiery red head said, shaking her insomnious lover. "Okay enough reminiscing its time to get back to work." She then stared at her now unconscious lover with the look of annoyance not going unnoticed in her eyes. "It's time to get back to the paper work at your office, mister Fourth Hokage!" She then grabbed him by his collar and began dragging his unconscious body back to his office not caring if his body was being dragged on the ground and getting scratched up because of the sharp rocks, she then started in the direction to the Hokage's mansion where he snuck away from to begin with.

A True Legacy 

**Dinner for three**

Later That Day

"Darn! How many more papers do I have to stamp?" said one blonde haired ninja. Since being knocked out and dragged back to his office by his lover, one so-called Fourth Hokage has been knee deep in paper work, whether it was papers about missions that needed to be assigned to other ninja's, or just some law that needed his approval. With his lover by his side keeping an eye on him, he couldn't just sneak away again to take another "break."

"Stop complaining!" barked one rather pissed kunoichi. "This is what it means to be hokage, sure it might not be glamorous or exciting, but at least this way we will spend more time together." Her voice calmed down and she began to blush a little at the thought being by his side.

"Kushina, your turning red is something the matter?" the Fouth Hokage said with conern in his voice.

"Hmm. . . . um. . . no. . . its nothing." said one rather now embarrassed female ninja. "so Minato, would you. . . . . possibly. . . . .like to go. . . . .out. . . . to. . . . . dinner, maybe?"

Minato turned his head away from his paperwork as soon as he was about to approve a document and just stared into her deep blue eyes that resembled that of a crystal blue ocean. He was looking at her with a serious expression that it caused a single sweat to run down her face in fear on what his answer might be. Minato then put down his stamp and quietly walked over to Kushina and bent down to eye level and stared deeply into her ocean like eyes. Her heart was racing with such intensity, she felt a strange cringe in her stomach and millions of thoughts were racing through her head at once, but those thoughts were easily disturbed when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Kushina looked up to see that the once serious look that occupied his face was now replaced with his usual big grin. How she loved that big grin of his, little did he know it was the first reason she had fallen in love with him. "Sure Kushina" the blued eyed ninja said with happiness in his voice. "I would love to go out to dinner with you. . . . . . so I guess that means I can forget about the rest of this paper work, huh?" Kushina was going through a thousand emotions at once as soon as she heard his answer. The first and most important was excitement that he had accepted her offer. The second was annoyance that he tried to put it off as an excuse. The latter of the two was the cause of her next reaction. She quickly stood up, took Minato by his collar and dragged him back to his desk and forcibly shoved him back into his chair and placed the stamp in his hand.

With a smile on her face she put her soft famine hand on his cheek and leaned close to his ear and whispered seductively to his ear. "I really appreciate your answer, and I got the perfect place in mind, we'll go to that new place that just opened a few days ago, it's called the Shishuya, AFTER, you finish your work." She then slid her soft hand off his face and slowly returned back to her seat but not before shooting him a sly smile before she sat down. With a dazed look in his eyes, he almost forgot what he was suppose to be doing, but after a few moments of shock he then realized what she was insinuating and quickly picked up the pace thinking there was no better reason to work then the "hint" that she gave him.

"Heh, you know I was kidding right? I'll get this work done in no time flat and then we will head off to the Shishuya." said the now eager blushing Fourth Hokage.

"Well well well, I see you still melt to a woman's touch, huh Minato?" said a white haired old man standing just outside the Hokage's window. "I thought I taught you better than that, you have to remain in control, other wise they will walk all over you." As soon as those words left the white haired mans mouth, a big slap was heard throughout the whole hokage mansion, with Kushina on the opposite end of the hit.

"This is why you kept on getting rejected by Lady Tsunade all those times Master Jiraiya, you have no respect for women what so ever!" a rather pissed off red head said. "You have to learn to listen to women now and again. Everything you write in those perverted books you call literature, aren't what women are like at all!" Jiraiya simply rubbed the sore hand print on his cheek, and simply straitened his posture and gave her a silent wave. "His way of apologizing I guess" she angrily thought to herself.

"I didn't mean anything by it, cant a former teacher have a little fun with his former pupil now and then?" said the white hair Sannin. "Anyway; Minato, Kushina how have you been?

"Just fine Jiraiya Sensei" a rather calm Minato said. "How are y-"but before Minato could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a rather displeased Jiraiya.

"Listen Minato, you don't have to call me Sensei anymore. Those days were over the minute you have been chosen to become hokage." Jiraiya said in a serious voice. Minato was shocked at his former teacher's words; he was almost speechless until his red headed lover stepped into the conversation.

"Master Jiraiya is that anyway to talk to the Hokage?" she said in a playful voice. "You should feel honored that, even though he is your former pupil, he still has a high respect for you and still believes you as his Sensei, and to him that would never change no matter how high in rank he is, you just have to accept it." Jiraiya thought for a little and after a while, a smile finally went across his face and he admitted defeat.

"I'm sorry Minato; it's just ever since Orochimaru left the village I had a lot on mind," Jiraiya said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I feel like I could have somehow stopped him, but I was too scared to do it, I chickened out." The room was silent for a few minutes until Jiraiya once again started to speak. "Minato, you are one lucky guy you know that?" Minato looked at his former teacher with a very confused face. "This girl is a rarity, you don't find many women out there as kind hearted as her." Jiraiya then pointed at a now blushing Kushina. "I guess going on that mission to the Whirlpool Country did wonders." Minato now understanding what his former teacher meant was now blushing so much his whole face looked like a tomato. "One of these days Minato you two are going to have to tell me how you two met, why don't you give your old teacher some tips?"

"Well how about tonight then?" Both Jiraiya and Minato both looked at the red headed kunoichi when she all of sudden spoke.

"Come again?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, Minato and I were planning on having dinner at the Shishuya; we would love it if you would join us." Kushina asked.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to ruin any plans you or Minato had in mind." Jiraiya asked more confused then ever.

"It's no problem at all" said the red headed kunoichi. "This would be a good opportunity to catch up with one another. What do you think Minato?" Minato was silent for a few seconds until he released one of his big grins, signaling it was perfectly ok with him. "Perfect then it is settled, what do you say Master Jiraiya?" It was Jiraiya's turn to be silent but the silence didn't even last two seconds.

"I would love to, thank you." Was the toad Sannins response to Kushina's and Minato's grateful offer.

"Perfect! Thank you Master Jiraiya, and don't worry how much you eat. Minato is buying!" said the rather now excited kunoichi.

"WHAT!" was Minato's response.

"Well you didn't expect me to pay and Master Jiraiya is our guest so he can't pay either, I wont let him" she said with a wink at Jiraiya. "Besides, it would be the Gentle man thing to do and you are the Hokage so you have to make yourself look good in front of your villagers." Minato knew when he was beat, arguing about the subject would be pointless, since going to the Shishuya was her offer the least he could so was pay. And with the problems Jiraiya was facing at the moment with Orochimaru and all, he could treat his former teacher to one meal for old time sake. And so he just looked at Kushini's eyes and gave her a smile and a nod saying she won.

"Good. So Master Jiraiya, would you mind to meet there at around maybe eight?" Asked the beautiful kunoichi, Jiraiya simply gave a nod and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and with that kushini then turned toward her yellow haired lover. "Sorry, you sure you don't mind?" Minato just simply looked at her and just shook his head.

"I don't mind, in any case we should help him out and talking over dinner is a great way to do it, if you ask me it's less awkward. So we should probably get ready for tonight then?" said the yellow haired ninja. As Minato was about to get up he was forcibly shoved back in his chair, but a certain kunoichi.

"No you don't! Remember our deal?" The red headed kunoichi said putting her finger on his forehead. "Finish your work first and then you can get ready.

"Wait a minute! I thought that deal only applied if it was just the two of us" Minato questioned. A small giggle escaped her lips and she walked seductively up to him and once again leaned in close to his ear.

"If you get your work done, ill make it worth it." Minato thought carefully on what Kushini had said until it finally struck him from what she had meant and then a large blush went across his face at the picture in his head on what she had meant and his heart began to race. He then looked at her lust filled eyes, and quickly turned back at his paper work. He then picked up his stamp and started stamping his papers. "Good" she then left his side but not after running her finger underneath his chin and walking away with a smile on her face. She then walked towards the door and opened it but not before looking back and giving him a loving smile, a small giggle and a wink before exiting. Minato sat at his desk just staring at his paper work, going through many thoughts at once.

"Maybe. . . . . just maybe. . . . . . Jiraiya Sensei was right." He quietly thought to himself. "Maybe I DO let women walk all over me?" he shook his head slightly to get rid of those thoughts, the thought of Jiraiya being right about what type of person he was, was just scary. He quickly went through his work in hopes of getting it done before the end of time.


	3. Past Memories

Author Notes: I would like to thank the people who have read my story, kishimoto for the creation of Naruto (all characters belong to him), and Waveblader213 for helping me with my story

**Author Notes: I would like to thank the people who have read my story, kishimoto for the creation of Naruto (all characters belong to him), and Waveblader213 for helping me with my story. Please read and review, I love to read reviews and it keeps me writing and it inspires me. **

**Recap: **

"Maybe. . . . . just maybe. . . . . . Jiraiya Sensei was right." He quietly thought to himself. "Maybe I DO let women walk all over me?" he shook his head slightly to get rid of those thoughts, the thought of Jiraiya being right about what type of person he was, was just scary. He quickly went through his work in hopes of getting it done before the end of time.

A True Legacy

**Past Memories**

At the Shishuya, later that night

"Where the hell is he?" said a rather displeased red headed kunoichi. "I told him eight o' clock, it's not like him to be late." Kushina and Jiraiya both arrived at the Shisuya around eight o' clock and were now waiting for a very late Hokage. Kushina and the white headed sage were waiting in front of the Shisuya for an hour and still no sign of Minato. Both began to worry that Minato had more paper work than they originally thought. They both were about to enter the Shisuya, seeing that since Minato might be a no show they were still going to have a big meal and put the bill on Minato's tab. "It will serve him right for not showing up!" the fiery red head angrily thought to herself. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice yelling out in the distance. Kushina shifted her head towards the familiar voice and without her knowing it, the frown that occupied her face at the thought of Minato being a no show was now a heart felt smile. The source of the voice ran up to kushina and Jiraiya, out of breath and tired as hell.

"S-sorry I'm late" said one very exhausted Hokage, taking very deep breaths. "I would have come sooner. . . . . .but the elders wouldn't stop giving me paper work! I tried to tell them I had a very important engagement, but they wouldn't take "no" for an answer. They said if I was to be the Hokage I had to make sure all the paper work is complete, no excuses and the-" but before Minato could continue with his excuse on why he was late, he was then cut off by his former white haired sensei.

"It's alright Minato, you made it and that all that matters." Jiraiya said with a smile. "Come on, let's go inside and get something to eat." Both Minato and Kushina both nodded their heads in agreement and began to follow the toad sage inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the Shishuya

"So, where do you two want to sit?" Jiraiya asked Minato and Kushina.

"How about we sit in a booth?" suggested Kushina. Both Jiraiya and Minato looked at each other and gave a quick nod. They began to walk towards the booth where they would sit down and begin to catch up on old times. All three of them had a seat, Kushina and Minato both sat on the available seats next to each other while Jiraiya sat across from them. They began to have little chit chat until a waitress brought them their menus so they can order. Jiraiya looked at the menu to see what he should have; he looked up and down the menu until he found something good. Jiraiya ordered a medium rare steak, served with mashed potatoes toppled with gravy and some sake' on the side. Minato didn't take as long as Jiraiya, Minato simply ordered some miso ramen with some red bean soup. Kushina looked up and down the menu but couldn't decide what to get, so she just had what Minato was having, a nice miso ramen but with BBQ pork and some red bean soup. The waitress wrote down all of their orders and quickly went to the back to give them to the chef to make. As soon as the waitress walked away, Jiraiya decided to break the silence.

"You know Minato, ninja should eat more vegetables." Jiraiya said, giving his student one of his "you should be more like me" lectures. "As long as I knew you, all you ever ate was ramen and what's worse you passed down your bad habit to Kushina. You are supposed to set a good example to your fellow villagers; they look up to you and look to you for guidance. If they see you eating that stuff, they are going t-" Jiraiya was soon interrupted buy one familiar red headed kunoichi's voice.

"Do you think it's alright to keep dinking sake Master Jiraiya?" Kushina was now the one giving Jiraiya a lecture. "Sake is good now and then, but as long as I knew you I haven't seen you without a sake bottle somewhere on your person. You are supposed to be Jiraiya the toad sage, one of the legendary sannin, teacher to the current Hokage. You can't have people thinking your just some old alcoholic."

"Hey, I'm only thirty-eight years old! I'm not that old." said one embarrassed white haired sannin.

"Still, you are the one who has to set a good example. Not Minato. He may eat ramen all the time, he may be a lazy bum, and sure sometimes he tries to skip out on his paper work." continued the fiery red head. "But at least he cares about his people and will do anything to protect them. I think that is setting a good example if you ask me." Minato didn't know what to say, should he be flattered that his love stood up for him? Or should he be offended for her criticisms towards him?! Either way he looked at it, there was one thing that she was right about! He WILL do anything to protect the people that he has been entrusted to protect by the Hokage before him, even if it costs him his life. By the time they finished their little "chat" their food has arrived, Jiraiya got his steak and Minato and Kushina got their ramen, they happily ate their food silent and just enjoyed their meals. As soon as everyone was done eating, they began to talk about what they originally attended to do and that was to catch up on old times.

"So, now that are meal is out of the way how about we start catching up?" asked the yellow haired Hokage. "Jiraiya Sensei, what have you been up to? Have you've been on some really cool adventures like you use to tell me about when I was young? How is Lady Tsunade doing? Did you meet any interesting people on your travels?" Jiraiya was shocked at how many questions Minato asked; he didn't know whether to answer his questions or to write a book about himself instead.

"Well let's see, where do I start off?" Jiraiya said, hand to his chin trying to figure out what to say. "Well to answer your first question I've been going town to town peepi- um, I mean doing research for my Icha Icha paradise series." Both Kushina and Minato looked at Jiraiya, with a look of annoyance not going unnoticed in their eyes, they both knew what he meant by "research". Jiraiya felt their stares, cleared his throat and continued talking. "As for Tsunade, there is not much I can tell you about her I'm afraid." Kushina and Minato both looked at him with confusion since Tsunade was his teammate in the past; you think he would know what she was up to? "Ever since the passing of her little brother Nawaki, she has been a little mentally unstable. If it wasn't for that Dan boy, she might have been affected a lot worse by her little brothers tragic death." Jiraiya paused to drink some sake before he continued. "Then "it" happened." Kushina and Minato were practically off their seats absorbing every word that was coming out of Jiraiya's mouth waiting to hear what "it" was. "During a mission" Jiraiya continued. "The one person that Tsunade loved just as much as Nawaki; Dan was killed." Both Kushina and Minato both opened their eyes with fear at Jiraiya's words, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "It was difficult for Tsunade to cope with the two people she loved most in this world to just die with her doing nothing to stop it. Since then I haven't heard from her, she left the village the day after Dan's death never to return. . . . . I lost all contact with her." Jiraiya then closed his eyes trying to fight back emotion. Jiraiya lost two of his teammates, two of his comrades, two of his closest friends. Minato now wished that he had never brought up "her" name, he felt completely saddened for his former sensei. Jiraiya noticed this and quickly sat up strait and put on a smile directed at Minato. "Don't worry about it Minato, everything will be okay. Unlike Orochimaru she hasn't lost herself to the darkness she'll be back sooner or later, she just needs time to think that's all." Minato quickly felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to meet kushina's eyes, she had a comforting smile on her face which made him happy to see so he quickly smiled back and turned to his former sensei to continue to listen to his words. "As for the kind of people I met on my travels, I met all sorts of people. Some were really beautiful, some were skinny, some had really big bo-" Jiraiya then stopped himself after witnessing a "if you say one more word, ill kill you" glare from an angry Kushina. "Umm, boots. Yeah that's right, some had really big boots. I mean. . . . what were they thinking!?" Jiraiya quickly corrected himself, laughing nervously. He then looked at Kushina to see if she still had that glare but when he looked at her being careful not to make eye contact, she had an innocent smile on like nothing has happened. "How does Minato put up with her?" Jiraiya questioned himself in his head. "Anyway enough about me, tell me what have you two been up to since the Whirlpool mission?" Jiraiya questioned. Both Kushina and Minato both looked at each other with a blush not going unnoticed on their faces. Jiraiya noticed this and began to have a sly smile, almost an evil smile at the devious thought of why they were blushing. "Don't tell me. . . . . . did you two do "it" yet?" Jiraiya said in a serious voice. Both Minato and Kushina turned an even darker shade a red looking at Jiraiya ready to pounce on him for bringing up such talk. Jiraiya quickly noticed the tension in the air and quickly changed the subject before something disastrous happened. "Um. . . . i'm kidding. . . . i'm kidding! Can't you take a joke?" Jiraiya quickly said, and decided to say something else before things got ugly. "So Minato if I remember correctly you two were going to tell me how you two met." Jiraiya said, Minato and Kushina's embarrassment quickly disappeared as they quickly faded away in their memories.

"Well Jiraiya Sensei, the first time me and Kushina met we literally almost killed each other." Minato said as him and Kushina laughed at their thoughts. Jiraiya didn't know what was scarier, that his student was taken to the extent that he was almost defeated. Or the fact that they were laughing at the fact they almost killed each other!

"W-what do you mean almost "killed" each other?" Jiraiya asked afraid to hear the answer. Minato let out another laugh before he could answer his former sensei words.

"Lets see were do I start off. . . .?" Minato then traveled deep into his memories, at the point where he first got the mission that started it all.

**Flashback was long, so I felt it best to put it in another chapter. sorry i havent updated in a while my computer crashed on me so i had to re-do everything and my story was deleted!! so i had to re-write the flashback...it will be a little while longer for next chapter. it will be called "Past Love"**


	4. A Dangerous Mission Part 1

Author Notes:

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry for late chapter. This was long, hope you like it. **

**Recap:**

"Lets see were do I start off. . . .?" Minato then traveled deep into his memories, at the point where he first got the mission that started it all.

A True Legacy

"**A Dangerous Mission**" Part 1

Flashback

"The mission you are to receive is of extreme importance to not only the Leaf Village but to the Fire Country itself!" an old man spoke with his eyes hidden underneath a white and red hat that had the fire symbol imprinted on the front. Even though his eyes were hidden, one yellow haired ninja with baby blue eyes, could feel the stare illuminating from underneath the hat as he sat across from him glaring at him with such intensity. "We have reason to believe that a neighboring country known as the Whirlpool Country plans an all out attack on the village for reasons unknown." The old man paused in the middle of his words to let the information he had just leaked be absorbed by the man with blue eyes. The blue eyed ninja still felt the intense stare as he was thinking what he had just been told. Could he be hearing this right? A Country just wants to attack the Leaf Village out of the blue? The yellow haired ninja didn't understand. Just as he was about to speak the white haired old man continued as to what he was saying. "I and the elders have chosen you to carry out on this mission, as you are the most likely person to succeed this mission."

"What exactly is it that has to be done?" the yellow hair ninja spoke cautiously, as though one wrong question could prove fatal. "If this Country is planning an all out attack, shouldn't we immediately take action in the evacuation of the villagers and prepare for the worse?"

"Heh heh, that is just like you to put the safety of the villagers before your own…well done." The old man said with a smirk on his face…..but the smirk that occupied his face quickly vanished as he began to once again focus at the task at hand and as to why he had called for this "meeting" with the man with blue eyes. "As I said before we have reason to believe that this village is going to attack, we are not entirely sure if they are. We have been hearing rumors from all over the Fire Country and we are not sure that they are all that accurate. This mission is a simple spying mission to see if these rumors are true or not."

"Sounds simple enough but there has to be more then just spying involved, is that correct?" The young yellow haired shinobi said as a beat of sweat gently went down his right cheek. Being in the same room with the old man in front of him staring into his own blue eyes was a little over whelming. At first look he was a simple everyday looking man. This man had white hair on the back of his head and the rest was hidden underneath his red and white hat, he had a long white beard, his face was covered in liver spots but he didn't seem to care, he wore a long white and red robe that went down from his neck to his toes; only his hands and his face were visible and he had a pipe that he took a few puffs out of every few moments. Nothing threatening at first look but just by staring into the old man eyes, he could feel the difference in their battle experience almost immediately and the amount of chakra this old man posse as well was almost overwhelming it made the man with yellow hair's knee shake.

Sensing the tension in the hair the liver spotted old man took a quick puff of his pipe before speaking again.

"You are as sharp as ever." The old man spoke with a little laugh in his words. "Indeed, spying is only half of the job. But I'm afraid I can't give you anymore information about this mission until you decide to accept or decline this S-rank mission." Without warning two blue eyes shot open in shock as to what he had just heard. He will get to decide to accept or decline an S-rank mission?! Usually ninja have no choice to decline any mission because doing so not only doesn't bring any income into the village but also tarnishes the village as being weak for not being able to accept a mission, what could this mission be about that he will get to chose to go on it or not? A million thoughts were running through his head at once showing panic in his eyes. Not going unnoticed by the old man he quickly spoke up again. "Just to let you know if you choose to decline, the village will not hold it against yo-"

But before the man with white hair could finish speaking, he was interrupted by one very loud blue eyed ninja.

"Why is there even an option to accept or decline anyway!" the blue eyed shinobi shouted, now standing up with his chair knocked over from the force of getting up, slamming his hands on the old man's desk. "It doesn't make any sense! You're the damn Third Hokage, you should know if another village is threatening the Leaf there are no options of what to do about it!"

The man with blue eyes tried to collect himself before he started to speak again, picking up his fallen chair and having a seat once again.

"I understand bu-" the Third Hokage tries to speak but he was once again interrupted by one yellow haired shinobi.

"I can't ignore the safety of the village or the safety of the villagers' either, declining is NOT an option…I ACCEPT!" The Third Hokage said nothing to the yellow haired shinobi's words; the only response given was a small smile and a short nod.

"You've shown me a lot of promise today…who knows…I might be getting a little to old for this job anyway…maybe it is time to find someone else to be the Hokage…isn't that right…Minato Namikaze?" The Third Hokage said in a calm voice directed toward the now shocked yellow haired shinobi. Minato couldn't help but just stare idly into space as to the words that have just been directed at him. Could he have heard this right?! The conversation just went from an unknown attack on the Leaf Village to talk of a new Hokage… and was the Third Hokage offering him the job?! "One thing is for sure though." the Third Hokage spoke up interrupting Minato's thoughts, once again becoming serious. "You are right…we can't just sit here and do nothing while the enemy might be planning an attack. Since you have accepted this mission, I would like for you to pick two squad members you see that are ready for this level of mission, to accompany you on this task. Once that has been done, meet back here for further details."

"Wait a minute!" Minato said once again standing from his now fallen seat.

"You know… you could try to make an effort and try not to knock your chair down every time you get up." The Third Hokage said sarcastically.

"This is no time to be fooling around old man!" Minato yelled, not caring how loud he was or who heard it. "First, you send Anbu Black Ops to my house saying that you need to see me about an urgent matter! Second, you say that our village "might" be attacked and I have a "choice" to find out if some rumors are true or not! Third, you say that you "might" retire soon in the middle of this crisis! And now in the latest in this little "meeting" of ours, I get to "choose" who gets to be in my squad?! Just what the hell are you trying to do!?"

"I guess you have the right to know since you are bound to find out sooner or later." The Third Hokage said with a sigh. "The true purpose of this mission is not only protecting the safety and well-being of the village and of the people who live in it…but to test…you."

"To test…me?" Minato questioned.

Minato went to sit down, to listen to what the Third Hokage meant by this mission was to "test" him but instead of sitting down in his seat, Minato fell hard on the floor, realizing too late that he knocked his chair over. Minato quickly ignored the pain, got his chair and sat down pretending like nothing had happened.

The Third Hokage gently sighed at Minato's little mishap and began to speak.

"Yes, I and the elders have decided that you…Minato Namikaze…are to be nominated to be the Fourth Hokage…and depending on the outcome of this mission, you may just as well become the next Hokage."

Minato just stared into the tired old eyes of the Third Hokage and the Third Hokage looked into the bright blue eyes of Minato. Minato could tell immediately that this wasn't just some sick joke the Third was playing on him, the Third Hokage was very serious. Just to make sure Minato spoke up, in hopes to finding out the truth.

"W-what…b-but why…why me?" Minato spoke barely forming the words from his mouth.

"Minato…you care for the village and its people. You have a kind heart and you are a good leader. By choosing to accept this mission…regardless of the details…you have chosen to put your life at risk for the people precious to you…that…is what the Hokage is about…that is why we have picked you." The Third Hokage said in an almost comforting tone.

Minato didn't know what to think of this situation. When Minato first went to the Hokage building, he was expecting just to get an important mission and that was to be it. Never had he imagined that he would be told something as important to the Leaf as this. Minato just sat in his chair and stared into space deep in thought of what had transpired. Minato remained motionless for a few moments until something had dawned on him. He wasn't sure if what the Third Hokage said was right or not, that he would be worthy enough of becoming the next Hokage but there was one thing Third Hokage spoke that was the truth. He DID care for the village and its people and he DID want to put his life on the line for the people precious to him…it was just the kind of person he was. Minato picked his head up and stared deeply into the Third Hokage's tired eyes and flashed a big grin directed towards the old man.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." said Minato. "I will do my best on this mission and make you not regret your decision!

"I want you to meet back here in one hour with your selected teammates to discuss this mission in full detail." The Third Hokage said with a smile.

"Yes sir!" said Minato and he got up from his chair and headed towards the door, with the Third Hokage still smiling as the yellow hair shinobi left.

"I won't regret my decision…Minato." The Third Hokage whispered as he rummaged through his desk to retrieve the Mission's specifications.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

a few minutes later

Minato walked through the village deep in thought as to what had just transpired in the Hokage's office. Not only did Minato find out that a Country called "The Whirlpool Country" was rumored to attack the Leaf Village at an unknown time or date but he also finds out that he is nominated to be the Hokage depending on how well this mission does to find out if the rumors of the attack are true.

Minato's dream was to become the Hokage as far back as he could remember, he wanted to lead the village and protect the people that are precious to him…so why wasn't he more excited about be nominated for Hokage? This was one of many questions going through his head but he will have to forget about them for now, right now he had to think of who he was going to pick to be in his squad.

Minato had a good idea which two people he wanted to pick for this mission but he was too worried about the dangers and the risk of the mission to know if they were ready or not, after all the Third Hokage didn't specify the mission all that well.

Just when Minato was in the middle of his thoughts a loud voice called out to him from behind. As he turned around, he saw a shadowy figure slowly walking up to him. As the figure drew closer he slowly realized who it was and a sympathetic smile went across his face.

"Long time no see…Sensei." said the mysterious figure.

"Yeah, how long has it been since the last time we've seen each other? And don't call me sensei anymore…I'm no longer your teacher." Minato said with a smile.

"True, but I still respect you enough to still think of you as my teacher because it was you who helped me through tough times…along with…**him**." The mysterious figure said in a shallow voice.

Minato looked at the mysterious man standing in front of him with whose head was pointed towards the ground; a lot has changed since the last time these two have met.

Minato remembers how this man used to be, it brought back memories about a mission…he'd rather forget. He thought back of how this person standing in front of him use to act, he always put the rules of the shinobi before his comrades life, he use to dress about the one man who he once looked up to…to remind him about the mistakes that man made.

Minato looks at the man before him in present time, his looks and personality has changed dramatically. This man now wore the traditional Jonin's vest that higher ninja wore, Minato can still remember the day he became that rank and it made a smile go across his face. The shinobi also wore dark blue cloths that connected into a mask that the man wore on his face. He wore the traditional Leaf village headband but instead of wearing it on his forehead like the traditional way, he wore it covering up his left eye which brought back some rather uneasy memories for the yellow haired ninja.

"So how have you been…Kakashi?" asked the concerned blue eyed ninja, feeling it was a stupid question to ask.

"I've could have been better…there…there are so many things that I'm regretting right now…especially after **his** death." said Kakashi in a cold tone. "I feel like I'm making one mistake after another…and I feel like I'm not doing anything to stop it.

Minato looked at his former pupil with disappointment.

"Is that it Kakashi…are you just going to give up just like that…was his death in vain Kakashi?!" Minato said now very angry. "WAS OBITO'S DEATH IN VAIN KAKASHI!! ANSWER YOUR SENSEI, DAMMIT!

"NO" kakashi screamed back.

"Why was it that he gave you that gift…did he just do it already knowing he was going to die…did it have no meaning?!" Minato continued to yell, now attracting attention from passing villagers.

"There is a reason!" Kakashi screamed.

"What is the reason Kakashi?" Minato questioned Kakashi in a now more calmed voice.

Kakashi then lifted up his leaf headband and put it on his forehead like the traditional way revealing a closed left eye with a scare running down his eye. Kakashi waited a few moments before opening his eye to reveal not his normal eye color but a strange red eye with two commas inside it.

"My father committed suicide because he was shunned by everybody in our village for putting his comrades' lives before a mission. I always thought that the rules of the shinobi were to always come first. I thought that there were to be no comrades just the priority of the mission and too wait and see what the future will hold for me." Kakashi said with his head once again pointed towards the ground but quickly shot up to meet Minato strait in the eye. "Obito showed me that comrades are even more important then the rules…and with this eye, not only will it help protect those important to me…but…he will help me see what the future holds…with the help of his sharingan."

Minato couldn't help but smile as his former pupil's words… he really has grown and for the better good…thanks to Obito Uchiha.

Finishing what he had to say, Kakashi closed his left eye and returned his headband back to its regular position.

There was a few minutes of silence…both men were standing in the side of the not so busy road just standing there staring into one another's eyes.

"So Sensei" Kakashi spoke up pretending like nothing had transpired. "When I saw you walking in town, you looked like you had something on your mind…what's up?"

Minato remained silent, thinking of a way to change the subject. Minato didn't want to tell Kakashi about the possible attack on the leaf village…at least not yet.

"Just…umm…thinking of what to have for dinner tonight" Minato said with his head down scratching the back of his head, wanting to punch himself for not thinking up a better excuse. Minato then raised his head up only two find to pairs of eyes staring at him, one eye has a black pupil… the other…was red.

"Sensei…you can't fool my sharingan…tell me the truth." Kakashi said

Minato admitted defeat and told Kakashi everything of what had transpired in the Hokage's Office.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the news of what he had just been told.

"A-are you serious?" Kakashi asked in a calm but shaky voice trying to keep his composure. "How does the Hokage plan to act?"

"He has chosen me to lead a squad of three to the Whirlpool Country and see if these rumors are true or not…he didn't give me any further details unti-"

"Sensei…please…talk to the Hokage about putting me in your squad."

Minato didn't get a chance to tell Kakashi that he himself gets to choose who goes on this mission. Minato could only smile at Kakashi's decision but was still worried about his safety if he actually allowed Kakashi to participate on this mission.

"Kakashi...tell me…why do you want me to talk the Hokage into going on this mission with me?" Minato said, curious as to what his answer might be.

"Sensei…I've made a lot of mistakes in the past…I want to set things right." Kakashi said looking deep into the eyes of is former Sensei. "Obito loved the village and the people inside it, I can't let the sacrifice he made all those months ago be in vain.

"What are you saying Kakashi?" Minato spoke.

"Before his death…I promised Obito that I would protect **her**." Kakashi was speaking now in a serious tone. "I can't let him down…I have to go on this mission…"

"Protect who Kakashi…?" Minato asked, pretending not to know who he was talking about.

"…Rin" Kakashi muttered, now putting his headband back over his left eye.

Minato could only smile as to what Kakashi just said. Minato could see it in Kakashi's eyes…passion…love…friendship…he could tell Kakashi meant every word.

Minato had to make sure one more time if his former pupil was ready for this mission.

"Kakashi…I have no idea of the dangers of this mission…you could be in fact throwing your life away…" Minato said while resting his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Sensei…you know I don't like repeating myself." Kakashi said with annoyance. "I want to go on this mission to protect the peace…to protect my home…to protect the villagers…to protect Rin…to protect…Obito's dream.

Minato then laughed slightly as to what a fool he has been to ever doubt his former student…his mind has been made up.

"Very well Kakashi…you win" Minato said in defeat.

"W-what do you mean?" Kakashi questioned.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?! I'm letting you go on this mission of course!" Minato said with a laugh.

"B-but the Hokage-"

"Gave me the decision to choose who can go on my squad." Minato interrupted Kakashi.

"T-then why were you acting like-"

"You didn't give me a chance to say anything, so I just made it an opportunity to see if you were prepared to go on this mission in the first place." Minato interrupted Kakashi again.

"You mean I was going to be a choice for this mission?" Kakashi said shocked.

"Kakashi…I couldn't trust anyone else for this type of mission…we have been through a lot" Minato said in a sincere voice. "But…I was worried for your safety because of the dangers this mission might posse…but thanks to you in wanting to go on this mission and your love of the leaf and its people, you have proven to me that you are ready…I'm proud of you Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn't say anything for a few moments; he just stared at the ground as to the five words that have been spoken.

"I'm proud of you Kakashi**"** those words were still echoing through Kakashi's head…he never felt such joy to five simple words as much as he did now, words that have not been spoken since his father had passed away.

"Thank you." Were Kakashi's only words he could speak.

Minato could only smile at Kakashi as to how much he has changed.

"Let's go Kakashi" Minato said to Kakashi before he started to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked.

"Where do you think…we have two members of this squad, we need one more." Minato said with a big grin.

"Who?" asked the silver hair shinobi.

"Oh, I think you know her well" spoke the blue eyed shinobi

Kakashi's right eye opened wide as who his sensei had meant.

"But Sensei…do you think it's alright to bring her along?" Spoke the nervous silver haired ninja.

"Hey…didn't I say something like that to you but you kept on asking me to come anyway?" Minato said.

"Yeah…but-"

"Come on Kakashi…lets pay an old friend a visit shall we? Minato said while starting to walk in the direction he was going.

Kakashi didn't argue, as part of him wanted her to come along but the other part was worried for her safety. Kakashi soon realized that this must have been how Minato felt about his safety. Kakashi could only sigh as he ran after his former sensei to indeed "pay an old friend a visit."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inside Konoha Hospital

"How long has she been coming here for?" asked a rather curious Kakashi.

"About a few weeks after Obito's death." answered Minato. "After his death, she wanted to make sure to help as many people as she can…so she decided that working in Konoha Hospital was the best place to start…to help sharpen her skills as a Medic Ninja.

"I see." said the silver haired ninja.

"I'm surprised you didn't know Kakashi" said a rather displeased Minato.

"After his death…we…went our separate ways…to clear our heads." Kakashi said with his head down.

"I see…" Minato said with a smile, knowing that there was more to the story.

Minato and Kakashi walked towards a near by information desk to see if their old friend could talk for a little bit.

"Excuse me…but can we see Rin for a moment?" Minato asked a nurse that was sitting at the information desk.

"…Rin you say?" the nurse said as she looked at a near by clip board. "Umm, she is in the middle of surgery right now…can you wait a few minutes? The surgery shouldn't take much longer."

"That's fine" Minato said

"Okay then, please go have a seat in the waiting room. I'll let her know you're here…may I have your names please?" The nurse said as she took out a pen, ready to take down the names.

"Sure, it's Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake." Minato answered.

"Oh, Rin has told us so much about you to…don't worry I'll let her know you are here." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you very much" Minato said as he walked over to the waiting room with Kakashi following.

Somewhere else in the hospital

"…Okay make sure you pour more chakra here…okay that should stop the bleeding"

A few doctors were busy trying to save a shinobi's life that got injured in battle.

"Okay…he is out of danger we could relax now" One doctor said as she wiped some sweat away from her head.

"We can't thank you enough for helping Rin." One doctor said as he and the other doctors brought the shinobi to another room to recover.

"I am just trying to help as many people as I can" Rin said with a smile as she began to clean up.

"Rin…you have two visitors waiting for you in the waiting room" A voice said on a loud speaker.

"Visitors? I wonder who they are…" Rin asked herself as she finished cleaning up.

"It's Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake" The voice said.

"…Kakashi…" Rin said as she rushed towards the waiting room.

At the waiting room

"Sensei…I still don't think it's a good idea to let Rin come along, it might be too dangerous." Kakashi said sitting in a chair.

"First of all I'm your squad leader so address me as Minato. Second, don't worry about it. If anything were to happen to either of you I would repent for my actions and take full responsibility. But I have no doubt in my mind that you two can handle yourselves…especially Rin, Kakashi…have more faith in her." Minato said with a heart felt smile.

"…your right…sorry Sens- umm, I mean Minato" Kakashi said with a smile hidden underneath his mask.

Kakashi and Minato just talked ideally while they were waiting for Rin.

"…Sensei…Kakashi?" Rin got to the waiting room as she just stood in the door way staring at the two men she once called her team.

"…Rin…"Kakashi said underneath his breath

"Rin long time no see!" Minato yelled while waving from the chair.

"Yes it has Sensei, what brings you two here?" Rin asked as she walked up to where Kakashi and Minato were sitting.

Upon Rin's arrival Minato got up and stood in front of Rin.

"Just wanted to say hi, I mean how long has it been since we seen each other?" Minato said with a little laugh.

"That's strange…how come sensei didn't tell her what's going on?"Kakashi thought to himself as he remained seated. Just then a spark went on in Kakashi's head. "I see Sensei…your testing her to see if she is ready for this mission aren't you?"

"Around five months Sensei, I was beginning to think you forgot about me" Rin said jokingly.

Minato only laughed at what Rin said which got her a little annoyed

"Rin do you really think we would forget about you, we would never do that right Kakashi?" Minato smiled as he looked towards Kakashi who gave a short nod then he looked back at Rin. "So how's working in the hospital?"

"It's fine…I'm helping a lot of people which makes me happy" Rin said with a smile.

"Judging by the tone of your voice it's not; care to share what's on your mind?" Minato said as he motioned her towards an empty seat which she quietly accepted.

Minato and Kakashi were right by her side saying nothing until Kakashi spoke up.

"Rin…you need to let him go" Rin was confused as to what Kakashi just said. "It's Obito isn't it…that's why your not as happy as you say correct?"

"But Kakashi…"

"No buts" Kakashi said interrupting Rin. "I don't like it either but we need to move on or stay still in time forever and…"

"Kakashi…" Minato interrupted. "Whether he is alive or dead never forget Obito, never forget the gift he gave you and the promise you made to him"

Kakashi stared into space for a few moments.

"Right, sorry Sensei that didn't come out right" Kakashi mumbled

"Obito?" She thought "Sensei…Kakashi…why did you really come here?" Rin said as she crossed her arms

"What makes you think that Rin? We came here to visit is all" Kakashi said sweating a little thinking that he said to much before.

"Kakashi please don't lie to me" Rin said as she poked him on the shoulder and gave him an annoyed stare.

"Heh you're as sharp as ever Rin…the truth is we need your help for something" Minato said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You need my help?"Rin questioned.

After several minutes Minato explained the situation they have and also in choosing her to go on this mission with no objection coming from Kakashi thinking he said too much already.

"The village might be attacked?!" Rin yelled as she quickly put her hands to her mouth thinking she said that a little too loud.

"Yes…I need one more person on my squad to go on this mission. We have a lot of history together as a team; I know we will be able to handle the worse to come." Minato said as he received a glance from Kakashi but Kakashi remembered how Minato swore that he will protect them with his life and Kakashi's stare faded to the ground as he stood up and crossed his arms.

Rin slowly stood up not knowing what to do, she wasn't worried about the mission that much or the fact that she might not come back alive but what if she fails to help her teammates like she did with Obito?

She almost came to tears at the thought of losing her closest friends before her eyes as her fists tightened.

"I'm sorry Sensei but-"

"Rin don't worry I'll protect you with my life. You will not get a scratch on you" Rin was interrupted as Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with a kind smile that came from underneath his mask.

"But Kakashi that's not-"

"I was wrong to think we should forget about Obito. He may be gone but it wasn't your fault. Obito will always live on in our hearts Rin…do you understand?" Rin was interrupted again by the silver haired Jonin.

"But what if I fail to help you if you get hurt?" Rin said as she put her hands to her heart.

"You're a great Medic Ninja Rin…you wont fail" Kakashi said as he lowered his hand and stared at her with his right eye.

Rin thought for a few moments. Obito's death still fresh in her memory, his last words he spoke. Then she thought about the great times with her, Kakashi, Obito and Minato. Kakashi was right, Obito may be gone but he is still alive in her heart. Whether it was her fault or not, she can't let it get to her.

Rin whipped away the tears that were forming in her eyes as she looked at both Kakashi and Minato and gave a short nod.

"…That's three now lets head back to the Hokage's building, that is unless your not done with the work you have here Rin" Minato smiled

"No Sensei" Rin said with confidence.

All three of them walked through the halls of the hospital side by side. As they walked you can almost see a fourth person walking with them, a boy who is still part of their four man cell…Obito Uchiha.

**Author ending notes:**

**Dang I was lazy with this chapter. Wanted to think how I was going to write it, then I had to re-read it to fix mistakes. I think I rushed through towards the end though. My original idea was going to make this chapter even longer but I felt making it two parts was the best option. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I will work on part A.S.A.P**


	5. A Dangerous Mission Part 2

**Recap:**

All three of them walked through the halls of the hospital side by side. As they walked you can almost see a fourth person walking with them, a boy who is still part of their four man cell…Obito Uchiha.

A True Legacy

"**A Dangerous Mission**" Part 2

**continuing flashback**

*knock**knock*

"You may enter." The Third Hokage was looking over some documents when he was interrupted with a few knocks on his door.

When the door opened the Third met with a smile on his face as he saw a few familiar faces that were together once again.

"Kakashi..Rin..it is good to see you again." The Third gave them a heart felt smile as he looked over to their Sensei standing behind them and gave him a nod.

"Nice to see you too Lord Hokage" Spoke the silver haired Kakashi with his arms crossed.

"Greetings to you Lord Hokage" Spoke Rin as she bowed to his presence.

"You two haven't changed a bit..that is nice to see." Spoke the Third. "Now then..Minato..should we get down to the task at hand?"

"You got it old man" Minato spoke

The Third chuckled a little to Minato's response.

"Sensei! Be more respectful" Said the Medical female Genin grabbing him by his ear and pulling him down to her level.

"Ow ow ow! Ok ok!!" Minato said in pain

From that the Third couldn't help but laugh.

"It is quite alright" spoke the Third as he went through his desk for the necessary mission documents.

Kakashi was just standing there pretending like nothing was going on with his two teammates as he still has his arms crossed.

After awhile Rin let go of Minato's ear with a cute little smile on her face and with a little giggle. Minato on the other hand just rubbed his ear with an annoyed look but Rin knew he did not mean it.

"I take it Minato told you the situation." The Third spoke when he pulled a scroll out of his desk.

Both Rin and Kakashi nodded.

"Myself and the elders have chosen Minato to carry out this mission due to his experience and loyalty to the village." The Third continued. "Given the circumstances we have given him the choice to pick any two comrades he would like to accompany him on his mission. Instead of picking both Jonin or even Anbu for this task. He has chosen his former pupils..his friends. I personally think he made a very wise decision."

The Third Hokage put the scroll on his desk. As soon as he did an Anbu black Op appeared in a puff of smoke kneeling beside the Hokage. She was a female black op with purple hair that was tied up. She had rather big cleavage that was only covered by fishnet with a brown coat closed up only enough just to notice the fishnet.

The female Anbu black Op stood up strait as she walked to the scroll and picked it up. Afterwards she walked to Minato and handed him the scroll.

"You know..you should be proud of your figure and maybe wear that coat of your open" Minato smiled.

The female Anbu just stepped back as she quickly covered up.

*Smack*

Rin slapped Minato across the face but it was a light slap.

"Sensei..you..you!! Pervert!" Rin said with her eyes narrowed but was blushing a little.

Minato rubbed his face a little but then smiled.

"Oh calm down Rin. Anko knows I mean no harm," Minato said with a giggle.

"My name mustn't be spoken" Anko said as she turned and walked towards the Hokage still trying to cover up.

"I mean it Anko, you should try showing off that beautiful figure you have" Minato spoke with a kind smile on his face.

A few moments passed and Anko loosened her grip on her coat a little.

"I'll…think about it" She replied softly as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As she disappeared, Minato handed the scroll him and his team received to Kakashi.

"Sensei, is it really the time to flirt when the village might be in danger?" Kakashi asked as he took the scroll from his sensei and put it in one of his pouches.

"Ever since Orochimaru abandoned her and erased some of her memory she has been isolated and cut off from the rest of the world," Minato replied. "I just thought I should get her to open up a little is all"

Rin just looked at Minato somewhat surprised and Kakashi just went back to crossing his arms.

"Very well then," The Third spoke suddenly. "Minato Namikaze, Rin and Kakashi Hatake you are to leave when ready to the Hidden Whirlpool Village. All your mission data and objective is in the scroll that the elders and I have provided for you. Now go, the village is counting on you. Find out if these rumors are true and if they are to put a damper on their plans."

"Sir!" Minato, Rin and Kakashi said at the same time as they exited the door they came in from and shutting it from behind.

The Third Hokage sat in his seat looking at the door those three went out from as he went in his desk and pulled out a handkerchief.

Just then, the Third's nose started to bleed.

"Phew, that was a close one. Just picturing Anko wearing that coat of hers' open was too much for the mind. I thought they never leave..it would have been embarrassing for them to see me like this." The third said as he was wiping his nose with the handkerchief.

The Third stopped wiping his nose soon after and just sat in his seat for a while.

"Still seeing Anko like that would be a site to see I have to admit, she is growing up so fast. She always has that body of a woman." He chuckled

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage, what were you just saying about Anko?" A female ninja with a diamond on her forehead was now standing behind the Third Hokage with a vain popping out of her head and her eyes looked like daggers.

The Third just turned around slowly.

The female ninja was very young with no make up on. She had blond hair that she wore in a ponytail and sported a green jacket.

"Tsunade..when did you get here?" The Third said trying to change the subject.

"Oh I thought I stop by and see the ninja's you picked for that spying mission to the Whirlpool. Instead I find you thinking dirty thoughts again and about woman her age too," Tsunade said with an annoyed voice.

"Um no time for that now Tsunade, we need to focus on the task at hand and be prepared for the worse." The Third said with a blush as he turned around and rustled through some papers.

"Well whatever but I still think it was you who made that pervert Jiraiya an even bigger pervert if that's possible. Also your suppose to be the Hokage where do you get off looking at your subordinates cleavage anyway?!" Tsunade ranted as she walked back and forth behind the Third Hokage.

"**Here she goes again, I'm getting to old for this,**" The Third thought as he continued rustling through his papers.

"…I mean it's your fault he starting peeping probably. I caught him trying to peep on me in the hot spring and I almost killed him for it, would you want to live with that over your head?!" Tsunade continued.

"**Minato.. how I envy your youth right now**" The Thirds mind wandered as he was just listening to Tsunade.

Kakashi, Rin and Minato all walked down to the front door of the Hokage's mansion.

"Did you guys happen to hear some yelling coming from the Hokage's office as soon as we left?" asked Rin as she opened the door for her teammates.

Both Minato and Kakashi walked through the door that Rin was holding.

"No, must be your imagination Rin," Answered Minato

Kakashi just stayed silent as he nodded to Rin as a thank you for holding the door open for them.

Rin smiled at Kakashi as she walked away from the door following her teammates.

Minato stopped short as he turned around to face his students. Both Kakashi and Rin stopped in their tracks in front of Minato

"Alright." said Minato. "We will split up from here. Go to your homes to get your ninja gear ready. Once prepared we will all meet at the Leaf Village Gate."

"Right!" Kakashi and Rin said at once.

"Now then, Go!" Minato raised his fist in the air and then Kakashi and Rin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well then, I better get myself ready too. There is going to be a long mission ahead of us," Minato said smiling looking up at the clouds.

Minato then brought his head down and began to walk down the path to his house at a nice pace.

~~At Kakashi's house~~

Kakashi's house was so neat that one would question if a person lived their. He had a bed, a dresser and a picture frame that he kept behind his bed.

Kakashi soon arrived at his house he took off his ninja shoes as he took out a key from his pocket, opened the door and went inside.

Upon entering Kakashi steadily went over to a near by closet, opened it and took the backpack he usually uses for missions and began to fill it with things he needed for the mission.

As putting things in his bag, he was careful, where he put them so he can have easy access to them at all times even during a fight.

After putting the last of his ninja supplies, along with some bandages and scrolls, in his bag, Kakashi put his backpack on his back and secured it tight so it doesn't fall off while moving.

Kakashi took one last look around his empty room before he was to go off on a mission.

"**Perhaps I should think about redecorating," **Kakashi thought as his gaze wondered over to the picture that was behind his bed.

Looking at it for a few minutes Kakashi slowly walked over towards the picture frame and picked it up.

"I remember this day," Kakashi whispered as he looked at the picture of him and his team. Kakashi was on the left, Rin was in the middle, Obito was on the right and Minato was behind them with that big smile of his.

Kakashi put the photo back where he found it and walked towards the door.

Kakashi turned and looked at the picture one last time.

"I know you are going to be on this mission with us, aren't you?" Kakashi closed his eyes and he put on a smile underneath that mask of his as he opened his door and exited his room.

After locking up and putting the key underneath a near by rock, Kakashi took off at full speed as he headed for the Leaf Village gate.

On the way there, Kakashi took a quick detour to pay an old friend a visit.

~~At the Hidden Leaf Village Gate~~

"Oh man where is he? It's not like him to be late" Rin spoke with her arms crossed and her foot taping as she was waiting at the gate with Minato their leaning against a tree.

"Kakashi being late, didn't we have another member of our team that was always late?" Minato said with a chuckle.

"Well that still doesn't give him any excuses," Rin said with her foot tapping faster.

**thirty minutes later**

Kakashi came walking up to the gate

"You're late Kakashi!" Rin shouted.

"Well Sensei didn't give us a specific time, besides I had a urgent matter to deal with after I got my stuff together for the mission," Kakashi stated in a calm voice as he approached Rin and the now sleeping against the tree Minato.

"Oh and what was this "urgent matter" of yours?" Rin questioned

"I had to pay a friend a visit at the memorial stone," Kakashi said as he put his hand over his headband that was covering his left eye walking past Rin.

Rin did not say anything, as she knew whom Kakashi had visited at the memorial stone.

Kakashi approached the sleeping Minato, lowering his hand from his covered eye.

"Sensei it's time to go, sorry for making you wait," Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Mmm oh boy that ramen looks delicious." Minato spoke as his mouth began to water.

"..Is he dreaming?" Rin questioned as she put her hands on her hips looking down at her sensei.

Minato's hands were moving about while he was dreaming until he picked up to sticks that were lying right beside him.

"Time to chow down!" Minato said as he held the two sticks between his fingers like chop sticks.

Minato began waving the sticks around in a frustration manner.

"Gah! Stop moving ramen!" Minato yelled still swaying the sticks.

"Um should we do something?" Rin questioned as she had an embarrassed look on her face from her former Sensei acting the way he is dream or not.

Just then, Minato caught something in between his sticks.

"Ah finally, down the hatch!" Minato believed that is was Ramen that he was about to eat as he slowly put it to his mouth but in reality it was really a worm he caught on the ground.

Kakashi and Rin's eyes turned white as they were about to see their Sensei eat a live worm. Kakashi quickly caught Minato's hand.

"Sensei rise and shine," Kakashi said a little louder then his earlier wake up call.

Minato's eyes slowly but surely opened to see both Rin and Kakashi standing over him with relieved looks on their faces.

"Hmm, what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" Minato asked as he sat up against the same tree he fell asleep against. He then looked down at his hand, which was holding the two sticks minus one worm. "Wonder what I'm doing with these sticks"

"That doesn't matter now Sensei lets get going on our mission," Kakashi said with a sigh and let go of Minato's hand.

Rin just stood there still grossed out that her Sensei was inches away from eating a worm as if it was ramen.

"Oh you're right Kakashi no time for sleep now let's gets going!" Minato shouted with excitement as he got up from his resting spot. "Everyone prepared?"

Rin snapped out of her trance as she nodded to her Sensei. "I came prepared with a lot of ointments and medical supplies," She answered.

"I am prepared as well," spoke the silver haired Kakashi.

"Then let's move out team." Minato said as he ran on a small path then jumped into the tree's for quicker travel with both Kakashi and Rin not too far behind. "**Operation: Spy, has officially started**" Minato thought as he raced through the tree's.

~~Back at the Hokage's building~~

The Third Hokage was still listening to the blond haired Kunoichi on how he should stop being so perverted at times and respect Kunoichi.

"**I didn't know complimenting was so perverted," **The Third thought as he just put some tobacco in his pipe and lit it.

*knock knock*

There was a knock on the door as Tsunade was still pacing but finally stopped with her long-winded speech.

"You may enter," The Third said with a sigh a relief that Tsunade calmed down as he took a puff out of his pipe.

The door opened reviling a young Jonin standing in the doorway. He had long silver hair as he sported the Leaf headband on his forehead. He wore the usual Jonin's vest with blue pants like most of the Jonin.

"Third Hokage am I interrupting anything?" The man asked as he entered the room shutting the door behind him.

"No not at all Dan, how can I help you? You don't seem to be needed for any missions at the moment." The Third Hokage said looking at some documents.

"Well I was going to ask you if you seen Tsunade but I see she was here all along," Dan said with a heart filled smile pointed at Tsunade.

At this point Tsunade has stopped pacing, rather she was looking at Dan with a blush and a slight smile on her face as her eyes slowly drifted towards the ground.

"Tsunade it's time for our date or do you have other plans?" Dan spoke in a worried voice.

"No! No, I was uh...um" Tsunade was too embarrassed to say that she was scolding the Third Hokage himself for something like thinking dirty thoughts.

"Tsunade just stopped by to wish some ninja who just departed for a mission good luck is all," The Hokage said with a smile.

"I see that was very nice Tsunade, I'm sure there mission will be a success since you personally wished them good luck," Dan said as he walked up to Tsunade and slightly rubbed her face which only made her blush more.

"D-Dan…your making me blush," Tsunade said as she grabbed his hand and held it in her own.

"Very well, should we get going Tsunade? This may be a date but there is a mission that I received from the elders just now on my way here." Dan said putting his hand on Tsunade's hip.

"**Mission?"** The Hokage questioned in his head since he did not hear about any mission.

"There seems to be some trouble rising in the North of the Village. They just want a squad and me to check it out; I would love for an expert medical ninja like you to be in that squad." Dan spoke with confidence in his voice meaning he truly believed Tsunade really was an expert medical ninja.

"Dan…I would follow you anywhere to help as much as I can" Tsunade said as she held his hand close to her chest.

"Then we will discuss the mission at a nice restaurant I planned to bring you tonight." Dan said as he led Tsunade towards the door with her now holding his hand the regular way. "Oh right, Third Hokage it was nice talking to you"

Dan the turned then bowed to the Hokage with Tsunade bowing also. Both Tsunade and Dan then proceeded towards the door opening it then closing it behind them.

"Talking? I wouldn't say listening to you and Tsunade count as talking," The Third said to himself with a smile.

That smile slowly faded as he got up from his chair and walked over to his window looking over the Leaf Village. The sun was setting which made the Village shine and look peaceful.

"It is peaceful in the village…but it has an ominous feel to it." The Third looked down to see Dan and Tsunade still holding hands while walking and laughing. "A Mission I did not know about. Tsunade…Dan…be careful on that mission. In the mean time I need to have a word with the elders"

The Third walked away from the window and proceeded out of his office.

~~Far from the village Minato and his squad are racing through the trees in order to get to the Whirlpool's border soon~~

"Sensei the sun is setting, should we set up camp here?" Asked Rin while looking a little tired from keeping a fast pace for a long period of time.

"Yeah, we traveled far we'll make camp," Minato answered as he stopped on a branch and jumped to the ground with his teammates following.

"How long do you think until we get to the Whirlpool Country Sensei?" Asked Kakashi as he un-buckled his backpack and placed it next to him on the ground.

"Judging by the Sun and how far we have traveled I say half a day still, if we keep the pace we were just traveling that is," answered Minato. "I say we are already at the border of the Whirlpool Country so it could be shorter then that give or take…"

"**Half a day?! I have been working in the hospital too long…I'm not use to running this much," **Rin thought to herself with a sigh as she put her bag down beside her as well.

"Alright this is how we'll camp for tonight." Minato spoke while reaching in his pouch. He then pulled out two specially crafted kunai and tossed one to both Kakashi and Rin.

"Your teleportation kunai Sensei?" Rin questioned as herself and Kakashi both caught the kunai and had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Yes, not only will these allow me to teleport myself to any of you just in case we get separated but they will also make setting up camp a breeze." Minato stated with a big smile.

This however made Rin and Kakashi more confused.

"I guess showing you is better then explaining." Minato then proceeded into taking out a few more kunai's and threw them in different directions in the forest. "If I recall there is a stream that way and a lot of dry would over there."

"I get what you're going to do." Kakashi said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a sleeping bag.

"Right, you are going to use your teleportation jutsu to teleport to those places and-" before Rin could finish her sentence Minato was gone in a yellow flash of light only to reappear right behind her.

"Get fire wood and water precisely," Minato said while holding firewood in one arm and a bucket full of water in the other.

Appearing right behind Rin made her jump a mile, as she turned around to fast and fell down on her butt.

"Oh I'm sorry Rin did I scare you?" Minato said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Rin yelled while still on the ground.

"I said I was sorry," Minato just smiled as he placed the wood and water on the ground and helped Rin up. "Wherever I place the Kunai that is where I teleport too and you happen to be holding it in your hand is all. I also have been this way before so I knew where the stream was and the perfect place to find wood."

Rin just brushed off her butt and shrugged off the incident as she took the firewood Minato has brought and set up a fire.

A few moments later, the fire was set up as night has already fallen, the stars were sparkling in the sky bright and the weather was warm that night.

"You two sleep, you are going to need your energy. We have a long day tomorrow," Minato said while resting up against a tree.

"Shouldn't one of us be awake at all times in a mission like this? Especially since we are pretty much on the border of the Whirlpool country," Asked Kakashi

"Yeah, maybe that way we will all be rested and be safe at the same time." Rin replied

"It's okay, I laid some traps in the near by area just in case. We should be fine so no need. Now I want you both to be up at sunrise," Minato then crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Kakashi and Rin just paused as they both laid still in there sleeping bags looking at their Sensei. Soon they just looked at each other and gave a quick nod as they both lay up and looked at the stars above.

"Kakashi…" Rin said quietly.

"…Yeah?" Kakashi replied

"…Be careful tomorrow…" Rin spoke in a worried tone.

"…you too Rin" Kakashi spoke in a calm tone.

They both closed there eyes as they went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

All was quiet in the moonlit sky as the three shinobi on there mission rested for the night but little did they know they were being watched from a distance by a pair of cobalt-blue/black eyes with a red glowing ring in them .

"Hm what's this now?" A female voice spoke as her eyes continued to watch the sleeping ninja. "Some Leaf Ninja lost their way perhaps?"

The female spy just snickered as she quietly made her way through the tree's keeping her eyes on her targets while avoiding the traps Minato has set.

She quietly landed on a branch and hid within the leaves just a few feet from the Leaf Ninja's campsite.

The female spy closely examined each one of the team until her eyes became focused on the sleeping silver haired boy just lying there motionless.

"Mmm what do we have here?" The spy whispered in a seductive voice. "He's cute…well the higher ups did say to question any shinobi that looks suspicious. I guess I will have to question him…personally."

The female spy let out a little giggle as she disappeared in a gust of wind without disturbing the trees around her.

The three ninja slept soundly unaware of their little visitor.

~Morning~

Both Rin and Kakashi woke up as soon as the sun raised as Minato ordered. The two-team mates stretched as they got up and cleaned their area to put everything away.

Minato was up as well, surveying the area to check his traps to see if any were sprung, though none of them was.

Kakashi and Rin finished cleaning the campsite and looked as if they were never there.

Minato arrived shortly after they were done they each looked at each other and with a quick short nod from the three of them; they sped off in the forest again.

A few hours pass as the three-man team was now jumping from branch to branch to quicken the pace.

While racing through the tree is, Kakashi was lost in thought as if something has been bugging him for a while.

"Anything wrong Kakashi?" Minato asked knowing something was going on in the silver haired shinobi's head.

"…Last night we had a visitor…" Kakashi spoke in quiet voice that only Minato could hear.

"I see…you noticed too," Minato focused his eyes on the path ahead while deep in thought.

"Why didn't are guest strike? Wasn't that the perfect opportunity?" Kakashi asked to Minato.

"Perhaps…or maybe he was just observing for now…to see who we are…just a few possibilities." Minato began to look around as he continued to move forward. "It seems that the same guest is following us."

"Minato-Sensei...Kakashi we're almost to the whirlpool village!" Rin shouted to her teammates.

Minato gave Kakashi a nod as he stopped moving from tree to tree and jumped to the ground, Minato was soon followed by both Rin and Kakashi shortly after.

"Okay team just up ahead is our destination, remember this is suppose to be a stealth mission so make sure you are not caught," Minato stated as he looked over the area they were in.

Kakashi and Rin both gave a quick nod.

Just then, Minato felt danger approach as he quickly turned around to see some weird looking shuriken come flying at him.

"Team scatter!" He yelled as him and his team went behind some tree's to take cover.

As the team took cover, the shuriken that were thrown disappeared into a bunch of smoke followed by a laugh that was echoing through the forest.

"Such jumpy fellows aren't you?" A female voice echoed through the forest. "What is it you came to the Whirlpool country for?!"

The voice changed from once a mellow voice to a serious voice with anger hidden in the words.

"**Hm that's strange, just before I knew of his exact location when he was following us…but now…I don't know where he is at all…" **Minato thought as he kept his eyes and ears open for signs of the enemy.

Minato looked over at Rin and gestured his hand to signal her to quietly look for any sight of their attacker.

Rin quietly understood as she snuck away into some near by bushes.

Minato then looked over to Kakashi who had a Kunai in his hand ready to attack or defend. Minato gestured Kakashi to use a clone to go out in the open hoping to bait the attacker into revealing herself. Kakashi did just that as he weaved a few hand signs making a clone appear right beside him.

The clone left the safety of the tree and began to walk out in the open battle ready in hopes to fool the attacker.

"**Heh heh heh heh trying to draw me out with such a cheap trick are they?" **The attacker thought to herself as she closely watched Kakashi's clonewalk out into the open looking around. **"Well my mission is too question any intruders who get this far in our Country…might as well play their game…besides it will give me some alone time with the one will silver hair"**

She then left where she was hiding with a giggle as she made her way closer to the open area. She then emerged from the forest staring at the Kakashi clone with a smile.

Minato saw that their attacker had emerged and examined her thoroughly. She had long black hair that went all the way down to her lower back while some was covering her face. Her eyes were Cobalt-blue/black eyes with a red glowing ring in them. She sported a white kimono top decorated with red moons, headband around her waist, black kimono pants, black wraps, black and red hilt for her sword that she was carrying, raspberry sash beneath headband and raspberry arm-warmers held to middle fingers by silver rings, wore black lipstick and eye shadow and her skin was as pale.

The mysterious kunoichi slowly walked towards Kakashi but just then, in a blink of an eye she was right behind the Kakashi clone sheathing her sword.

"Wait…when did her," Minato questioned as he watched on.

"Such petty tricks can't fool me." The mysterious kunoichi smirked as the Kakashi clone poofed away in a puff of smoke.

"Judging by her looks…I say she is at least a few years younger then Kakashi…and too be that strong." Minato whispered to himself as he came out from behind the tree and walked into the open area himself.

"I see you finally came out of hiding…like a true man," The Kunoichi said with a smirk.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Minato questioned stopping a few feet from her.

Kakashi was still behind his tree watching and waiting.

"Humph…my name is Kyoko Tsuki of the Whirlpool and what I want is too know is why you Leaf Shinobi are in our land." Kyoko spoke in a serious tone.

"We're here on a mission is all we want no trouble," Minato said as he scratched the back of his ear.

"Heh just like a man not to give a strait answer, I don't care if you're here on a mission you are too being leaving this land at once!" Kyoko un-sheathed her sword a bit with her thumb as she did not take her eyes off Minato.

"I'm sorry but leaving is not an option at the moment," Minato spoke as Kakashi snuck up behind Kyoko as he put white fanged sword near her neck.

Kyoko however did not move nor flinch with the sword at her neck.

"Good work Kakashi…I was hoping you got my signal earlier," Minato smirked.

"You mean scratching behind your ear? Humph…that's child's play on the battlefield," spoke Kyoko keeping her sword a little un-sheathed.

"Foe someone who got caught in some "child's play" you sure do keep a calm head don't you," Kakashi spoke as he moved the blade closer towards her neck.

"Why not kill me? You most certainly had the chance too," asked Kyoko in a calm voice.

"We're not here to start a war," Answered Minato.

"Hm…pity," Kyoko chuckled. Kyoko then put two of her fingers to her mouth as she let out a loud whistle.

"Calling for reinforcements are you?" Kakashi stated as he put his blade directly on Kyoko neck now exerting a little pressure to it.

"Tehee you know your very sexy when you are serious you know that?" Kyoko said in a seductive voice. "I was just calling for an ace in the whole is all"

Just then emerging from the forest was a tied up Rin with another Kyoko holding the leash.

"Rin!" Kakashi yelled.

"I wouldn't focus on her at the moment," Another Kyoko appeared behind Kakashi as she put her arms around him and leaned in close to his ear and breathed softly sending a chill down his spine. "Now then…how about me and you have some…fun elsewhere?"

The Kyoko that Kakashi was holding the blade against burst into some water and quickly evaporated.

"A water clone?!" Minato winced as he took a quick glance at the tied up Rin and back to Kakashi.

Kakashi was standing still as if he could not move even if he wanted too.

"**W-what's happening?!" **Kakashi thought as he tried to move his body.

"Shh just relax," Kyoko said as she lowered Kakashi's arm as it was still up from before. She then took his head and made him stare into her eyes.

Kakashi could not look away as he could not; he and Kyoko were staring deeply into each other's eyes for a few moments before Kakashi's body suddenly relaxed and his eyes looked as though no one was home.

"Kakshi…? Kakashi!" Minato yelled. "What's wrong?!"

"…No man can resist my charm," Kyoko smiled and lowered her eyes. "Thanks to my kekkeigenkai with just a glance from my eyes…they are putty in my hands."

Kyoko gently brushed the back of her hand across Kakashi's face as she leaned in and kissed him on his mask.

Kakashi soon went limp and fell in Kyoko's arms.

Minato just stood there helplessly as both of his students were being held hostage by this one kunoichi.

Kyoko picked up Kakashi in her arms as a blush went across her face as she watched him. She then changed her view towards one yellow haired ninja looking on.

"It's your choice…" Kyoko spoke. "Leave this place and I might release your comrades from my grasp."

Minato just winced at her offer and tightened his fist a little. Many possibilities ran through his head. If he took her offer and left the Whirlpool Country, there was a chance the Leaf Village was going to be in danger. Alternatively, if he took her offer, she might turn on him and not release Kakashi or Rin.

"Mmmhmm!!" Rin tried to speak but it was no use as the Kyoko clone that was holding her captive strapped a gag onto Rin's mouth.

There were many answers going through Minato's head but not once did the thought of leaving Kakashi and Rin behind come across.

"Take your time I don't mind at all really," Kyoko went back to looking at Kakashi. "It will give me some time alone with this one really."

Kyoko turned her back at Minato as she went walking in the forest behind her.

"H-hey w-wait!" Minato yelled.

Minato glanced over to Rin who was now sinking in a puddle of water along with the Kyoko clone and still tied up.

Minato just clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Meet me at this same spot in twenty-four hours with your answer…I'll be waiting" Kyoko's voice echoed in the wind as her and Kakashi were no longer in site and Rin was also gone.

Minato put his head down in shame as he let something like this happen. That he was out smarted and out maneuvered by an enemy. Now that enemy captured two of his students…no…his closest friends.

Their faces fresh in Minato's head…he wondered what to do as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

**Author Notes:**

**All right definitely my longest chapter to date. There is going to be one more part to this flashback, so look forward to it if you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry it took me so long…especially to ****NTsuki lol.**

**I thank ****NTsuki for the use of her character ****Kyoko Tsuki, ****NTsuki is a big inspiration for this story and I am very happy to be using one of her characters as a big part to my story. She have me the ok and all the info I need for her character. I also added a few things myself.**

**Now I have been getting a few questions about why this story is not about Naruhina even though it is in the Naruhina section. Well the answer for that is simple. Instead of starting my fan fiction with the couple happening, I am going to build it up from another story and introduce them. I find that more enjoyable to write and more exciting to build up to them.**

**Now I already know what is going to happen so be patient and enjoy the story. I guarantee there will be a few surprises.**

**Now I hope you all are following the story and understand the Naruhina situation.**

**I will get to work on the final part of the flashback soon, thank you for reading.**


	6. A Dangerous Mission Part 3

**Recap:**

Their faces fresh in Minato's head…he wondered what to do as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

A True Legacy

"**A Dangerous Mission**" Part 3

***Continuing Flashback***

Minato sat with a thud by a near tree. With a sigh, he reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of water, opening the bottle he took a few sips before closing it and putting the bottle back in his backpack.

"Well this is a pickle," Minato said with a chuckle but even that soon faded away as he looked towards the sky once again. "I guess this isn't a time to laugh, what to do now?"

The yellow haired shinobi thought back to the encounter of the kunoichi. "Myself and Kakashi sensed her chakra near our campsite and moved freely avoiding the traps I laid, with that much potential she could have easily ambushed us there…but she didn't. She then follows us this far into the whirlpool country only to reveal herself when we knew she was following."

Minato was puzzled as to what the black haired kunoichi's goal was and Minato himself was not that talented when it came to puzzles.

"She knew our every move! Every tactic! So… why?" Minato still thought. Just then, Minato remembered the words she spoke.

"**What is it you came to the Whirlpool country for?!" **Kyoko's voice echoed in his head

**"****What I want is too know is why you Leaf Shinobi are in our land."**

"Okay…so she is here to know why we came to her land, yeah maybe I should've been paying a little attention to her," Minato laughed nervously. "But still why kidnap Kakashi and Rin? She could have just used them as hostages right then and there."

Minato stood up now against the tree looking behind him. The Whirlpool village was just a short run in that direction, so close and yet he already lost his team that he picked himself.

"Twenty-four hours huh? I guess there is no use on wasting brainpower on trying to figure out her motives. My only priority now is to rescue Kakashi and Rin…and soon. If the Whirlpool has someone as strong as her watching near the borderline for anything suspicious, something must be up." Minato said in a low tone disappearing in a gust of leaves.

**~Somewhere deep in the forest~**

Kyoko appeared like a shadow, holding her silver haired hostage in her arms. Rin soon followed coming up from the ground right in front of Kyoko, still tied up with the Kyoko clone holding the rope that was holding Rin.

Kyoko looked around and then down at the masked boy in her arms, she smiled softly at his appearance before laying him gently by a tree.

"Hey you witch! What are you planning to do with us?" Rin said with anger but was shortly silenced by the clone having her face shoved to the ground, which forced Rin to her knees.

Kyoko paid her no mind as she gently stroked the back of her hand through the hypnotized ninja's hair, admiring him.

Rin struggled to get up but to no avail as kyoko's clone had Rin by her hair and forcing her to stay still.

"Why…am I attracted to you?" Kyoko said staring at kakashi's right eye as she licked her lips.

"Get away from him! You better undo what ever Jutsu you have on him right now!" Rin managed to move a little, just enough to stare at kyoko stroking her hand through kakashi's hair.

"Your…annoying." Kyoko replied in a serious.

Kyoko's clone that was holding Rin down dispersed into water wrapping around Rin. The medical kunoichi's eyes opened wide as she watched the water go around her, nearly covering her whole body. Soon Rin's head was the only thing not engulfed in water.

Kyoko put her hand on kakashi's cheek before moving away from the tree she had placed him by and started to walk towards Rin.

Kyoko stopped and kneeled down in front of the Medic ninja, she gently placed her hand underneath Rin's chin as her Cobalt-blue eyes looked into Rin's brown eyes.

"Get your hands off of me!" Rin tried to move her head away from her touch but Kyoko just responded by grabbing Rin's face; squishing her cheeks together a little bit.

"Aw how cute, your jealous perhaps that I am being so close to him?" Kyoko licked her lips as she glanced towards Kakashi still lying by the tree.

"J-Jealous?! No way!" Rin blushed at the remark the seductive kunoichi spoke. Rin glanced down for a quick second of the thought of her feelings towards Kakashi then back up to meet the eyes of her captor.

Kyoko giggled at Rin's obvious lie and removed her hand from Rin's face.

"Well now if you aren't jealous then you wouldn't mind if I had my way with him do you?" Kyoko spoke in an innocent tone.

"What?! What do you m-"before Rin could finish her sentence, she was silenced by a seal tag placed on her mouth.

Kyoko's once innocent face turned more serious as she looked into the frightened eyes of her captive.

"No more games, I had enough of your talking." Kyoko drew her sword while still looking into Rin's eyes. Once drawn Rin found herself on the opposite end of the sword lightly pressing against her throat. "I am sorry dear but you see I do not take competition well."

Rin tried to speak but was not able to cause of the seal as she watched the sword with caution.

'She is crazy…' The medic ninja nervously thought.

Kyoko saw the nervous glance in her captives' eyes and smiled with satisfaction. Kyoko withdrew her sword and grabbed Rin by her feet. Rin fell with a thud, as her captor was dragging her to the same tree kakashi was.

Near the base of the large oak tree, Kyoko reached her small, feminine hands beneath Rin and lifted her with chakra-laden muscles, adding ease to the process. With a small burst of energy, she leapt onto the branch lowest to the ground.

"Now then, you should have a good view from up here," Rin was gagged and bound, looking quite frustrated from where Kyoko had set her on the tree limb. Kyoko readjusted her so that the brown haired girl hung from where the front of her feet connected to her leg, her dark tresses falling away from her face. A scream ripped from Rin's throat, muffled by the cloth tied tight around her mouth. Whether it was out of fury or fear, Kyoko could not be sure.

With a satisfied smirk twisting her smile, she dropped from the tree to land silently on the grassy ground. Rin gazed down at Kakashi, whom was rested against the trunk of the very tree she hung from, with such a vacant gaze in his eye. She watched as Kyoko approached him.

Kyoko looked on, studying his face, the barely exposed bridge of his nose, the way his masculine features always held a certain laxness to them. A blush crept its way onto her porcelain face, and she was boiling over with emotions she had never before experienced.

Her skin heated; became flushed, her cobalt eyes glazed over with lust, and something nagged at her mind. Why did this one shinobi cause such a reaction in her? Why did this one man make her ninja-hardened heart pound in her ears, against her ribcage? Why did he make her feel this way?

On her hands and knees, planted in the grass, she crawled her way slowly over to where Kakashi sat motionless and unaware to the world. Not once did she remove her eyes from him, taking him in, and burning his image into her memory. She found herself face to face with the mysterious Copy Nin. She was so close within his proximity that she could feel his warm, sweet breath coming in small, even puffs and sweeping across her cheek, nose and mouth.

She looked into his dark, blank, dazed eye. Her soon to be lover...

"One kiss..." Kyoko whispered. She leaned in and pressed her soft lips to his equally soft for a chaste kiss through his mask. It seemed to go on forever, and se wanted to push her lips more firmly against his. The small electric feeling that swept through her small body was addicting, and she wished to sate it. But she wanted to savor this. She pulled back from the kiss, much to her dismay.

Rin watched from above, unable to tear her deep brown eyes away from what she was witnessing. Kakashi, her first love, was going to be taken by this girl. This wench of a kunoichi that had the nerve, the gull to step into their lives and make it hell. In addition, not only was she intruding, but also she was forcing Rin to look on helplessly. Even she, herself was feeling things, unexplainable things that she did not understand, could not bear to admit she felt.

Kyoko maneuvered carefully, absorbing every single moment of this. She braced her hands on his broad, hard chest, and lifted her left leg to toss it over one side of his lap, then the other.

She was crouched over his hips, and she lowered herself gracefully and fluidly until she felt her soft, curvaceous rear rest on his upper thighs, close to his groin.

Her hands gripped his shoulders and she pulled herself forward to study his face again. There was something so intriguing about his covered face, something charming, and it had her hooked; hypnotized.

'Hmm...' she thought, staring at him with a kind of intensity, 'what do you look like...what do you feel like beneath that sexy mask...?' With tentative fingers, she brushed the hem of his mask, intending to peel it down until it was gathered around his neck, but something stopped her. She was struck with the sudden desire to discover what he hid under the headband. Changing the course of her fingers, she slipped her digits inside the edge of the cloth, meeting with his locks of silver hair that had been tucked inside. She pushed it up so that it rested on his forehead like the normal style, and elicited a small gasp of a mixture of fear and enchantment.

The red Sharingan eye looking through her, holding no emotion but at the same time, a fierceness in it. The black tomoe swirled in gradual circles, back and forth in his haze, trying to focus but unable to in his condition. Kyoko shook her head to release the momentary trance she had been caught in. She knew now he was far more dangerous than she had previously assumed. Moreover, she had him in the palm of her hands… putty for her to play with.

She glanced at his mask again, and without much hesitation, peeled it down over his straight nose, his cheekbones, his pale cheeks practically glowing in the daylight, and then under his chin, which was narrow, but not unattractively so. Her eyes wandered over his features, drinking in how handsome a man he was. Then it her attention was gravitated to the one thing that made everything fit perfectly. The one flaw, the very flaw that made him exactly the opposite of flawed. The long scar that ran from the edge of the top of his left brow, in an indented trail downward to end mid-cheek. He was so gorgeous. Out of nowhere, she felt the tug at her heart, and her cheeks burned.

Kyoko's hips moving on their own, she began to grind back and forth on his hips. Her body still hot, her face still red, now a strange wet sensation coming from her lower region. It felt like she was going insane.

Kyoko lightly placed one finger on Kakashi's chest and she moved down, pretty soon her finger was near his crotch.

"That is not a place you can touch…" Kakashi spoke staring into the eyes of Kyoko.

Kyoko's eyes opened wide as Kakashi swiftly drew a kunai knife and attempted to strike quick. Kyoko however got out of the way just in time but not before having some strains of hair sliced off. The seductive kunoichi was now a safe distance away looking puzzled.

"Kakashi!" Rin yelled but was muffled by the seal on her mouth.

Kakashi slowly got up not taking his eyes off the enemy, adjusting his mask to its original position.

"Impossible… how were you able to escape my jutsu?" Kyoko questioned Kakashi, now disappointed she could not continue her fun.

"You may have fooled me… but these eyes of mine can see for two people," Kakashi withdrew his sword. "You could not hypnotize him, he saw through your trick."

"Tsk…" Kyoko was baffled as she observed Kakashi's stance he took. Upon inspection, her vision shifted to that eye of his. That red eye with the black tomoe's inside, looking at her with intensity.

"I wouldn't let down your guard if I were you." Kakashi appeared right behind Kyoko, Kakashi was holding his sword in right hand but something else in the other. A strange chakra that sounded like chirping birds and looking liked lighting.

"So fast!" Kyoko spoke as she tried to counter but was hit right in the stomach with the strange chakra. Kyoko's eyes twitched, as she looked strait ahead of her, soon after slowly looked down to see Kakashi's hand through her abdominal region.

"… Not bad, being able to dodge the last minute I mean." The silver haired Jonin spoke as if Kyoko dodged his attack. He pulled his hand out of her stomach as she fell to her knees and dispersed into water.

"How interesting… tell me konoha ninja, where did you get this sudden burst of chakra?" Kyoko appeared on a tree limb looking down at Kakashi who had his back turned to her.

"So you can sense chakra or something?" Kakashi questioned.

"More or less… Its how I found you in the first place." Kyoko answered. "I sense two different chakra's inside you now then I did before, tell me Konoha, why do I?"

"Like I said this body of mine looks and acts for two people, this left eye… gives me the strength I need," Looking back at kyoko with his red sharingan looking directly at her.

"Whatever the case it helped you break my jutsu… pity I was about to get to the real fun," Kyoko blushed.

"I don't know why you attacked us or even cast that jutsu on me, whether it's because we are in your villages land or for your own game but your tricks end here." Kakashi readied his sword not taking his eye off Kyoko.

Kyoko cradled one arm underneath the other looking on as she watched his stance carefully.

'I had better be careful… him breaking my glance was the last thing I expected.' Kyoko thought cautiously.

"Ready or not here I come!" Kakashi shouted not waiting for her to make a move. He slammed his sword in the ground and made some hand signs. Slapping them together formed a giant fist. "Earth style: earth tremor!"

The ground shook as a huge crack went from kakashi's sword towards the tree Kyoko was on, splitting the tree in two. The tree stood tall for a second with a crack along its base but just then, the tree split in two with the dark haired vixen almost loosing her balance.

Kyoko acted quickly as she made a few hand signs of her own. "Wind style: grand tornado!" she shouted as a tornado appeared beneath her feet and carried her away from the falling tree.

'So she can use wind style and water style jutsu… a frightening combo,' Kakashi thought taking out a kunai from his pouch. With the blade, Kakashi made a small cut across his thumb before making some more signs. Kakashi placed his hand over the crack he had made, "Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted before a cloud of smoke engulfed his area.

"A summoning jutsu eh?" Kyoko questioned, "Whatever you summoned will be useless."

Kyoko clapped her hands together as the tornado dispersed as she now gently started falling to the ground.

The smoke had cleared and Kakashi was looking up at Kyoko with his summon nowhere near to be found. Kyoko puzzled could not stop to worry about that for now; she had to go back on the offensive.

She calmly placed her legs strait and together while she closed her eyes. She moved her arms gracefully around as she was building up chakra.

Kakashi not waiting to see what she does placed his hands together to form the tiger seal. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" putting one hand to his mouth the silver haired warrior shot a fire stream from his hand going directly towards Kyoko.

'In the air she won't be able to maneuver the right way to dodge it!' Rin smiled as she looked on from where Kyoko had left her.

The dark haired vixen opened her eyes wide as she gently raised her hands to her sides with her palms facing out. The fire reached her and made a direct hit as she was engulfed in flames.

'Something isn't right…' Kakashi thought as he reached into his pouch and pulled out some wire, with a flick of the wrist Kakashi through the wire up towards Kyoko with him still holding some. The wire wrapped around Kyoko who was still on fire but did not to feel any pain. He placed the wire between his two fingers as he took a deep breath. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A burst of fire ran up the wire which caused him to be knocked back little.

As the previous attack hit, so did this one. Kyoko was now floating in the air on fire with her mouth hanging wide open looking towards the sky.

"…Feel my pain…" She whispered as she bent her legs and arms, the fire that was engulfing her started to die down.

"What in the… oh no! This is bad! She is collecting her chakra! Is she going to turn my own attack against me!?" Kakashi saw that the chakra in Kyoko was building up for something big as he took two shuriken and threw them at the roped that was holding Rin, cutting it. Quick as a flash Kakashi caught Rin before she hit the ground and held her in his arms while still keeping his sharingan eye on Kyoko.

The fire that was on Kyoko had vanished and it was quiet.

"Take this!" She shouted as she inhaled deeply causing he breasts to expand.

"Run… Run!" Kakashi shouted at himself trying to get away from the area with Rin in his arms.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoko shouted as she pointed her face towards the ground and a huge fireball came from her. All the energy she had stored from Kakashi's attacks was now being used against him with four times the power. The blast was incredibly huge as it was heading towards the area where Kakashi was.

Kyoko began to descend again towards the ground.

"No… not yet…" Kyoko said while making signs but was soon halted by a wave of pain going through her body. "Damn it… that jutsu uses up to much chakra!" With a few deep breaths and the kunoichi exhausted, she summoned the strength to make another mini tornado beneath her feet keeping her in the air.

Breathing heavy she watched closely as she saw the gigantic fireball crash into the earth. It made a big impact on the ground as fire quickly spread everywhere and destroying a good three percent of the forest, scarring the very earth itself.

A few moments as the winded kunoichi watched the forest burn and the animals flee in fear.

"I'm sorry…" Kyoko said to the animals as she closed her eyes and showed respect. The tornado she was on gently lowered towards the ground where was once a forest is now a wasteland. Near the ground, the tornado faded away and disappeared catching her by surprise and she hit the ground with a thud, falling on her chest and face.

Unsheathing her sword, she used it to help herself up as she looked around keeping an eye out for her opponents. Once on her feet she only walked a few feet with the help of her sword before noticing two figures knocked out and trapped beneath a tree. It did not take long before she noticed it was in fact of her opponents trapped underneath the tree, with Kakashi still holding onto Rin.

Once approaching them, wounded and tired, she placed her sword on the ground as she clenched her side a little.

"Must have bruised a rib somehow…" She spoke in a weak tone as she took another step towards her knocked out captives.

Once she took that step the ground beneath here shook and a huge dog came up from the now soft dirt right behind her, tackling her and pinning her to the ground with the dog lying on top of her.

"Is this what he summoned?" Kyoko said wincing in pain as she struggled with a free arm to reach for her sword. Almost to her sword, someone stepping on it stopped her, foiling her efforts.

She looked up with one eye closed because of the pain to see both the silver haired one and the girl he was protecting looking down at her. She glanced over to the two she saw before only for them the turn into smoke.

"S-Shadow… clones?" She said surprised as she looked back towards Kakashi and Rin.

"That's right… shadow clones with transformation Jutsu." The one with silver hair said while crossing his arms, looking down at the kunoichi lying underneath the dog.

"Humph… I-I was c-careless," She was stuttering looking away from the boy with the sharingan's glance.

"No… you weren't, start telling the truth or would you rather have my dog have his way with you like you were going to do me instead?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Kyoko eyes just turned all white as her mouth hung wide-open feeling the dog start to hump. "It seems he is a little frisky"

"Oh you c-can't b-be s-s-serious?!" Kyoko started to freak out.

"…Well? Start telling us the truth then" Kakashi kneeled down and gave her a heart felt smile, saying he did not really mean anything.

"Kakashi, what do you mean "tell the truth"?" Rin questioned looking kneeling down towards Kakashi's level.

"I mean that if it wasn't for her… we would be barbeque right now," Kakashi stared into the eyes of Kyoko who just turned away and blushed from his stare. He closed his left eye and placed his headband back over it.

Run just looked at Kakashi confused and then at the blushing Kyoko.

"How… did you know I did? You may have just gotten lucky is all…" Kyoko said in a quiet voice.

"I saw everything with my sharingan. The moment your attack was launched you were completely exhausted. There is no dought that the jutsu you used was meant to be a last resort. In order to escape the blast you had to stay in the air or else you would be caught in it… it was at this moment where you used that wind jutsu to not only keep yourself in the air, but to also shift the fireball twelve degrees. Removing any danger of it killing us…am I correct?" Kakashi waited for her response to see if his hypothesis was right.

Kyoko was silent for a little while before she gave a little nod still looking away.

"But why would she do that Kakashi?" Rin asked.

"That's what I'm hoping to find out." Kakashi extended his hand towards Kyoko, suggesting peace and to stop this fighting. Kyoko's eyes opened wide as she felt his hand near her, she turned to look at his hand then up at his face where she saw a smile coming from him.

"I guess… it's game over," She smiled as she grabbed his hand with her's causing the dog that was on top of her to disappear. She knew the fight was over because in their condition it would not last much longer anyway.

"K-Kakashi! What are you doing?! Have you forgotten already? She attacked us… she kidnapped us… she almost raped you for crying out loud!" Rin was yelling at Kakashi as Kyoko was snickering at the last thing the medic ninja said.

"She also sparred out lives Rin, she can't be all bad." Kakashi helped Kyoko up putting her arm around his shoulder, walking past Rin where Kyoko had an 'I am close to him' look on her face.

Rin just turned bright red as she followed Kakashi where he set down Kyoko against a burnt tree.

"Such a shame…" Kyoko whispered. "I am sorry tree's… land… I am sorry for hurting you."

"Don't worry" Kakashi replied, "The tree's will grow back and the land will return like the way it was soon."

Kyoko smiled at Kakashi for a thank you to his words but quickly winced in pain as she clenched her side.

"Rin… I think she may have a bruised rib, can you treat her?" Kakashi asked.

"Humph… fine," Rin huffed as she kneeled down in front of black haired enemy. Her hands glowing green she gently pressed on the ribs of her patient where Kyoko let out a moan. "Hold still"

Rin was healing as she glanced at Kakashi at the corner of her eye who was staring at Kyoko up against the tree with a little concern on his face. Rin just focused her eyes back onto her patient moving her hands in different directions to heal her wounds.

Mid way through the healing process Rin stopped, as she looked up to stare Kyoko into her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Asked Kakashi.

"Oh it's nothing, except I'm healing not only a possible enemy but a person who kidnapped you and me, plus held us captive!" Rin glanced over to Kakashi having both anger and worry in her eyes. "How can… how can you be so forgiving of her so fast? Are you still under her jutsu? She was controlling your mind!"

"Rin I know what you are trying to say," Kakashi walked over and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. "While fighting us… from the very beginning she did not once think about killing anyone. Rin yesterday while you were sleeping she paid a visit to out camp ground without setting off any traps."

"So you knew I was there?" Kyoko questioned.

Rin's eyes opened slightly and looked over at Kyoko.

"She had plenty of opportunities to kill us but she didn't," Kakashi continued.

"She might be keeping us alive for… prisoners. She could use us to get into our village." Rin looked back at Kakashi.

"If that were the case she would've carried us into her village… not in the middle of the forest." Kakashi placed his other hand on Rin's other shoulder to try and calm her down. "Why are you acting like this?"

Rin was silent

"We are not here for war," Kakashi continued. "Prove to her we mean no harm, heal her for now and we will al talk about the situation. If she tries anything I'll have my dog over there finish what he was about to start."

"WOOF WOOF" The dog barked with saliva dripping from his tongue.

"No no that won't be necessary, talking is good," The wounded kunoichi laughed nervously while looking at the dog, which gave her what seemed to be a wink that only made her shiver.

Rin looked towards Kyoko who was still staring nervously at the dog, Rin giggled a little at her facial expression.

"Okay Kakashi, I will trust her," Rin smiled showing she means no harm.

"Thank you, I promise I will take responsibility if she double crosses us, I and Fido over there will make sure of it." "WOOF" Kakashi smiled as he stood up and returned to the position he was at before.

"Hey now am I suppose to have a say in this?" Kyoko said in a little pout voice.

"It would make things easier if we do things this way, so try to cooperate if you please." Kakashi said in a kind but demanding voice.

Kyoko just stuck up her nose and stuck out her lower lip.

"Whatever… I didn't want to fight anymore anyway!" She said as she crossed her arms.

Kakashi just laughed which made Rin soon giggle and then Kyoko joined in the laughter a little.

"Look at us… laughing like we were all old friends." Kakashi stated. "You would think that being enemies and all… it would be different. Anyway, Rin can you finish healing her up so we can finally find out what's going on?"

Rin nodded as she placed her hand over Kyoko but soon stopped.

"It would be much easier if you take off her shirt." Rin said to Kyoko, which made her blush a little as she glanced over to Kakashi for a few seconds then back to Rin. "… oh ok, don't worry about it"

Rin looked over to Kakashi who got the hint as he got up from the ground and walked off into the forest with his big dog following him.

"You seem to trust strangers rather quickly don't you think?" Kyoko spoke as she saw Kakashi disappear into the forest. "Just moments ago you were rather cautious of me… so tell me, why the sudden change in heart? Is it because of the silver haired one?"

"Don't get the wrong idea; I still don't trust you that much. Nevertheless if the silver haired one… I mean Kakashi sees some good in you then I guess you aren't all that bad." Rin answered.

Kyoko just looked at Rin as she drew a kunai from her pouch in a blink of an eye and put it too Rin's neck. Rin however did not blink, as she stared into the eyes of the girl who was threatening her life.

"… Maybe you right not to trust me?" Kyoko smiled.

"Trust is easy to destroy but hard to build." Rin lightly grabbed the hand of her attacker and gently moved her hand so that the kunai was touching Rin's neck. "Well… go ahead of you want"

Kyoko's eyes opened wide as she was not expecting this. Her hand trembling a little as she breathed with a sigh and pulled the kunai away from the medic ninja's throat.

"You saw through my bluff?" Kyoko smiled.

Rin giggled and put on a smile of her own.

"Nope" She answered.

Soon the two girls started to laugh together, both smiling and blushing.

A few moments have passed before the kunoichi's laughter subsided, Rin taking a deep breath asking Kyoko to untie her kimono so that Rin may see the wound a little better. Without delay, Kyoko nodded as she carefully untied her kimono top decorated with red moons and gently slide it down her shoulders. Underneath she wore a fish net covering her breasts.

Kyoko covered up her breast with her arms a little, as she looked down towards the ground.

"What is wrong?" Rin questioned.

"Oh it's just… um…" Kyoko was hesitant as she looked up and down. "No one really sees my body… and I are a little… embarrassed."

"Don't worry you have a nice body," Rin smiled.

"But my breasts… are small…" Kyoko said quietly hoping Rin did not hear.

"Don't be silly… that size is good if you ask me. Much better then some girls, I mean there is this one kunoichi in our village named Tsunade. I swear she could crush a village with the ones she got." Rin pushed her face together symbolizing being crushed by Tsunade's rather large cleavage.

This made Kyoko laugh causing her chest to go up and down.

"Oh you are just saying that," Kyoko blushed.

Rin shook her head as she smiled.

"No I am not… believe it or not I am rather flat myself but it doesn't bother me knowing it doesn't change who I am." Rin's hands glowed as she at first placed them over Kyoko's breasts then over her wounds.

Kyoko sat there watching Rin heal her as she thought about her words.

A few minutes pass as Rin finished her treatment placing bandages around Kyoko and pulling her red moon crested kimono back over her shoulders.

"Now then you are to keep at least fifteen feet away from Kakashi… doctors' orders." The medic ninja spoke putting away the rest of her bandages and medic supply's she had used.

Kyoko put on a grin when she heard her say that.

"Aw, still a little jealous that I was so close to your man?" Kyoko snickered.

"He is NOT my man" Rin's eyes turned white as a beat of sweat dripped down her cheek.

"Oh is that so? Then you wouldn't mind if I try to get that close to him again?" Kyoko lowered her eyes as she licked her lips.

The two kunoichi stared at each other with intensity.

"You only got that close because of those eyes of yours." Rin pointed out.

"All is fair in love and war." Kyoko responded.

The two kunoichi looked away with a 'hmpf' as they sat there waiting for the silver haired ninja to return.

**Author's notes:**

**Ok I did say last chap that this was going to be the last chapter of the flashback but I feel that this was a good place to end it for now. Thanks to shadowofascarecrow for help in a special part of this story.**

**Next part will be up soon**


End file.
